Who Am I To Say?
by OdairBear
Summary: Song Based One-Shot. When I was your man by bruno mars


_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

Cato Zara wakes up stretching his hand out to reach for her, but she's long gone. It's been months since she has stayed the night, let alone talk to him. He thinks over all of the consequences he's had to endure ever since he cheated on Clove with Glimmer. The pain of seeing her with another man, the icy glares, and having to put up with Glimmer's persistence to try to sleep with him again. He doesn't want Glimmer though, he just wants his Clover back.

He goes downstairs and eats his breakfast silently, wallowing in his own misery like he's been doing for the past three months. It was a simple mistake, one night that ruined a perfect three year relationship. He goes to the bathroom and shaves, staring at his reflection looking at himself. He isn't what he used to be, if you were to look at before and after pictures of him. One may assume that he picked up a drug addiction or something. However it's just the effects of severe heartbreak.

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

He climbs in his Mercedes convertible and turns on the radio, almost instantaneously One and Only by Adele comes on the radio. Clove used to serenade him with it. _How could I have been so stupid to loose someone as precious and genuine as her. _Clove knows everything about him, he trusted her with everything. She has every bit of information she needs to in order to make his life a living hell, but she hasn't. He pulls into the school parking lot. He rests his head on the steering wheel and he thinks distracting thoughts in order to keep the tears from falling.

He enters the school and heads to his first class of the day. He sees her in the hallway laughing with some of her friends. She looks over in his direction for a minute and holds her gaze for a few seconds, giving him the slightest bit of hope that maybe she still has feelings for him. He enters the classroom and is bombarded by an overly excited Marvel Cartier. "Hey Cato what's up?" Cato looks sadly at him as he does almost every day. "I still miss her," he mutters.

"Yeah I can definitely tell," Marvel says. Cato lets out a sad sigh and sits down. He goes to the rest of his classes and lunchtime is slowly approaching. He heads to the cafeteria, and sits down at his usual table. Cato's filled in on the latest gossip, prom was the other night and obviously Cato didn't bother going considering the fact he wasn't able to go with the girl he wanted to.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

Cato overhears part of their conversation and tries to clarify some information. "Clove was voted prom queen?" Cato asks. Gale nods his head. "Yeah and Ryland was voted prom king," Peeta says with an eye roll referring to his obnoxious older brother. While Cato hated Ryland he couldn't do anything about it because that would make Clove hate him even more and it would also jeopardize his placement on the football team. Cato remembers coach Brutus' harsh words, 'If you get in one more fight Cato I swear to god you're off the team.' So naturally Cato has to put up with Ryland and Clove relationship. He looks over to their lunch table where Clove's sitting on his lap and they're laughing and having a good time. Cato can't remember the last time he laughed.

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Lunch ends and Cato heads outside to walk to the arts building for his fifth period class, he enters the classroom and sits down in a seat towards the back of the room. The teacher calls attendance and Cato winces when Mr. Cinna calls Clove's name, "Clove Sevina?" She strides in the classroom at that very moment carrying a bouquet of flowers that Ryland probably gave her.

_too young, too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers_

She sits at the only empty seat left which is at Cato's table and she looks reluctant to do so. "I should've bought you flowers…" He mutters inaudibly so Clove doesn't hear.

_And held your hand_

He glances at her hand which is currently drawing a charcoal version of some gothic architecture. _I should've held your hand, _he thinks.

_Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

He remembers all of the times he's blown her off to hang out with his friends to get high. All the opportunities he had to hang out with her that he took for granted. All the parties he went to alone because he knew Clove hated watching him get drunk and that's basically all he'd do, so he refrained from taking him.

He goes to a party that Finnick is throwing tonight to get Clove off his mind. Hopefully find a new girl to hook up. However the entire time he's just embracing his own sadness. He watches as Clove and Ryland walk into the party. Ryland wanders off somewhere leaving Clove all alone but she seems to be having fun just dancing. She looks at Cato and a sad expression washes over her face. Ryland returns to her side and Cato gets another drink.

_Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man_

Clove and Ryland begin dancing to a song then a slow song comes on. Their dancing becomes romantic and Clove rests her head on his shoulder, smiling.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

Cato walks out of the party and sits in his car. _Why did I focus on myself so much, she was the love of my life and I blew everything all because I was too busy caring about myself._

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

He remembers the last fight he had with her and he's remorseful of every second of it. _Tears streamed down her face, "How could you sleep with that Blonde Slut? I gave you everything Cato! Fuck this I'm done with you." With that, she walked out his house, making sure to slam the front door on her way out._

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

He thinks about apologizing to her but he knows she'd never ever forgive him. What happened was the stupidest mistake he's ever made. He wishes she'd forgive him, and every time he considers doing it he knows he can't because all she'd do would be to reject him and that would hurt him even more.

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

He goes home after the party and sleeps his worries away, but all he dreams about is past memories about him and Clove. Their first date, their first kiss, their first dance, their favorite song, losing their virginity to each other, and their first fight which led to their last.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

The next morning he wakes up and heads to starbucks for his morning coffee and surprisingly he finds Clove there all alone reading on one of their couches. He works up the nerve to talk to her. He sits down next to her causing her to look over at him. "Cato," she mutters, obviously caught off guard. "Clove, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much, I am one of the stupidest people on this planet. I should've never have done what I did. I'm not even going to try to justify my actions because what I did was wrong on so many levels. I took our relationship for granted, I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. I should've taken you to all the parties because all you wanted to do was dance. I should've cherished every moment I had with you and I shouldn't have been so selfish. It's such a cliché thing to say but I never realized how much I loved you until I lost you. I love you so much Clove and not being around you is tearing me apart," he pleads.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late To try and apologize for my mistakes_

She looks at him sadly as tears well up in her eyes. "Cato," she says softly. "Clove, I'm so sorry its taken me this long to apologize but it's been eating away at me for the past couple of months and I know it would kill me if I wouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry for every stupid thing I've ever done to you. I loved you, in fact I love you. Please forgive me, I'm not sure that I can live without you."

"I forgive you Cato, but I've moved on," she says sadly.

_But I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers I hope he holds your hand_

"Okay well then I hope he treats you right and gives you everything you deserve…"

_Give you all his hours When he has the chance_

"I hope for your sake that he's always there for you…"

_Take you to every party 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

"And I hope he takes you to every party just so you can dance. because only god knows how much you love to dance…." He says with a sad laugh.

_Do all the things I should have done When I was your man_

_ "_and I hope he'll do all the things I should've done when I was your man._" _He says fighting back tears the entire time. He leaves the coffeehouse forgetting his coffee and Clove follows after him holding it. "You forgot your coffee," she says sadly. He grabs it from her and throws it against the pavement in the opposite direction. He leans against the side of the building then collapses on the ground crying. Clove sits down next to him, "I feel so bad for you Cato."

"Then why won't you take me back?" he says. "It wouldn't be fair to Ryland, Cato, just so you know though, I loved you too."


End file.
